


Peeking Not Allowed

by FairyNiamh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets scolded by John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeking Not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lijahlover).



> [Podcast Available](http://venturous1.livejournal.com/270535.html) thanks to th lovely [Venturous1](http://venturous1.livejournal.com/).

“Temporary insanity a slim possibility of involuntary manslaughter. If you are thinking that they will charge me with homicide though; you are sorely mistaken,” John growled at Sherlock.

“Whatever are you talking about John? You are not going to kill me. Surely, you were not truly hiding t-“

“Finish that and I will cut off your testicles before I kill you. Damn it all to hell Holmes. It was a _wrapped Christmas Gift_ that usually mean ‘Do Not Look, Shake, or Try to Figure It Out.”

“I had to check for your safety and mine,” Sherlock said as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

John yelled and pulled his hair. “How? How was that very INNOCENT package, that was hidden under my bed, a threat to _you_?”

“It could have been a biological weapon, an incendiary, or a literal ticking time bomb. How was I to know that you had gotten me a clock for Christmas?”

“I surrender. Merry Christmas Holmes.”

“The same to you my dear Watson.” 

~Fin~


End file.
